needforspeedfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Motor City Online
"Motor City Online" war das erste Massive Multiplayer Online Racing Spiel der Welt und wurde von EA Seattle entwickelt welches am 31. Oktober 2001 von Electronic Arts veröffentlicht wurde.Das Spiel verlangte eine monatliche Gebühr von $10, beim Kauf des Spiels war erste Monat frei. Ursprünglich sollte es ''Need for Speed Motor City ''heißen und im Herbst 2000 erscheinen, allerdings wollte EA einen neuen Meilenstein setzten und verschob den Release um ein Jahr und das Spiel wurde umentwickelt. Am 11. Mai 2001 wurde die erste Public Beta bereitgestellt, die Beta-Bewerber konnten diese als CD für $4,95 Versandkosten erwerben und zusätzlich eine Bonus CD mit dem Soundtrack des Spiels sowie Videos aus der Entwicklung erhalten.Die Spieler die auf diese Bonusinhalte verzichten wollten oder nicht die Mögichkeit hatten konnten die alleinige Beta auch kostenlos runterladen, mussten jedoch anschließlich eine E-Mail an EA schreiben um einen'' CD-Key zu erhalten.Die Bewerber zahlen waren unbeschreiblich riesig, das EA folglich die ''Beta von Server nehmen musste.Nach dem ersten erfolgreichen Beta Test folgten zwei weitere Beta-Tests die dann auch als kostenloser Download verfügbar waren. Leider wurden die Server am 29. August, 2003 abgeschaltet aufgrund der benötigung der Resourcen des Spiels für Sims Online, allerdings hatte der damalige CEO von EA nach Angaben der Entwickler nicht mehr so viel Verständnis für MCO und wollte mit Sims Online und Utlima Online ''wieder neue Meilensteine setzten. Einige Monate vor dem abschalten, wurde den treuen Spielern eine kostenlose CD von entweder ''The Sims Online oder Ultima Online angeboten, allerdings würde dann der bestehende MCO Acccount gelöscht werden.Alle anderen Spieler die dieses Angebot nicht annahmen konnten bis zum Sunset, dem ''"''Sonnenuntergang" wie der letzte Tag von den Spieler genannt wird, Motor City Online ''kostenlos weiter Spielen. ''Motor City Online ist ganz den goldenen Jahren der Automobile Entwicklung Amerikas gewidmet. Über 60 lizenzierte amerikanische Klassiker aus den 30er bis frühen 70er stellten dabei den Fuhrpark.Das Spiel war in jedlichem Aspekt, dem Design einschließlich des Soundtracks an den typischen Stil der 30er bis 70er Jahre Amerikas gewidmet. *Insider *Wagenliste *Strecken *Motor City *Shards/Server Basic Features *'Motor City', The place to build and race hot rods online. *'Get ready' to be enveloped in a world where you live,eat and breath Hot Rodding, Americana, and Muscle car culture. *'Go online '''to cruise, chat and race other motorheads for pink slips. *'Be your own mechanic - build all the classic Mercs, Fords and Chevys from the ground up. *'''Track down parts and cars, win prize money,and share racing and tuning tips Games Modes *Circuit Racing - Rennen auf abgesperrten Strecken in einem Stadtbezirk und Rennkursen. *Street Racing - Rennen auf offenen Straßen im Turn Around (Umdrehen) und Runden Verfahren. *Drag Racing - Beschleunigungs-Rennen auf den Drag Strips. *Time Trials - Zeitrennen in denen Spieler für die Bestzeit fahren. **Open Trials - Zeitrennen in denen Spieler in jedem ihrer beliebigen Wagen für die Bestzeiten (mindestens die Qualifying Zeit schlagen) fahren um auf den Ranglisten aufzusteigen und je vorhandenen Event "Top Dog of the Week" gekührt zu werden. **Sponsored Trials - Zeitrennen in denen Spieler mit einem vorgeben/gesponsorten Wagen je Event für die Bestzeiten (mindestens die Qualifying Zeit schlagen) fahren um je vorhandenen Event "Top Dog of the Week" gekührt zu werden. **Team Trials - Ein Zeitrennen in dem jeder einzelen des Team versucht mindestens die Qualifying-Zeit auszufahren, die Zeiten unter dem Limit werden zusammengerechnet und je besser das Ergebniss desto besser die Belohnung. *Turf Wars - Ein Rennwettkampf zwischen zwei Clubs. *Test Drive - Spieler können Wagen testfahren um unteranderem diverse Leistungsstatistiken zu erhalten. 'Dein Leben in Motor City' Motor City Online ist nicht nur ein Spiel, es ist ein Lebenstil.Die Spieler treffen sich mit anderen Spielern aus der ganzen Welt in den Malt Shops und Diner's um sich zuentspannen, Chatten, Hunger und Durst zustillen, treffen sich für Rennen auf den Straßen von Motor City, schrauben an ihrem Wagen, bilden Clubs oder besuchen die Auktionen um Wagen und Teile zukaufen, verkaufen und vieles mehr.thumb|250px|Roxie's Diner Auf dem Weg zum Top Ace (höchster Rang in Motor City) muss man die richtigen Teile gewinnen, kaufen, tauschen und natürlich Rennen gewinnen, das Preisgeld wird in die Wagen investiert, Reparaturen, neue Teile und neue Wagen. Betreten Sie eine Welt, in dem individuelle Anpassbare Klassiker und ausgeklügelte Muscle Cars die Straßen beherrschen! Inspiriert durch das goldene Zeitalter der amerikanischen Auto-Kultur, Motor City Online ist die weltweit erste Internet Racing und Hot Rod-Community. Ob Sie es bauen oder kaufen, ob es ist ein "pieced-together beater" oder ein "cherried-out rod" ist, verdienen Sie Ruhm auf einer vielzahl von Rundkurs, Drag und Straßen-kursen.Kaufen, Verkaufen, Anpassen, Rennen fahren, Clubs bilden, Chatten, Wetten und Fahreugscheine auf der Strecke setzten.Mit MCO können Sie ihre Classic und Muscle Car Träume in der einzigen seiner Art ausleben! 'Dein Persönlicher Charakter' thumb|Roadkill Cafe In MCO hat man auch seinen eigenen Charakter, der individuell angepasst werden kann.Es gibt über 30 weibliche und männliche Grundmodelle, vom Cheerleader zum Punker, Rowdy, Sportler, Kämpfer, Tänzer und viele mehr.Dabei konnte man die Klamotten, Haare und Hautfarbe individuell auswählen und färben.Zusätzlch konnte Accessoires wie Bärte, Armbänder und mehr hinzugefügt werden.Dem Spieler standen alle Nummernschilder der 50 US-Bundesstaaten zur Auswahl, die individuel beschriftet werden konnten. 'Der Soundtrack' Der Soundtrack besteht aus 24 Liedern die in den typischen Musikstilen der 30er bis 70er ertönen und jederzeit über ein Radio welches ebenfalls im klassichen Autoradiostil der 50er dargestellt ist, umschalten kann in dem entweder direkt eine Station von 1 bis 5 angeklickt wird oder man den Regler betätigt, der sich mit gedrückt halten der Maus in die jeweilige Richtung dreht, liebervollerweise wurden hier auch Rauschen sowie andere Musiktöne eingebaut, welche eine sehr hohe Authenzität wiederspiegeln.Ebenfalls befand sich dort ein Lautstärke Regler, der auch gedreht wurde.Das Spiel hat folgende Stationen in Motor City. Die neben den 24 Liedern auch individuelle Verkehrsberichte der DJ's bieten, sowie individuelle kommentare zu den Liedern. Zusätzlich gab es eine fünfte Radiostation, die für den Spieler gedacht ist, die konnte über das Options Menü mit einer eigenen Playlist gefüllt werden, alternativ konnte man auch eine CD einlegen und im Spiel auswählen.Ebenfalls gab es für das Spiel einen Konverter von EA dessen Funktion Lieder in das Spiel-Format konvertiert werden konnte und auch den Radiostationen zugeordnet werden konnte. Customization Mit über 2,000 authentischen und lizensierten, individuellen Leistungs und Visuellen Teilen zur Auswahl konnte der Spieler seinen Wagen von Grund auf bauen, jedes Einzelteil konnte aus tausenden zur Auswahl stehenden Teilen ersetzt werden.Das Spiel baute auf realismus, weshalb jedes Teil auch seine eigene Positiven als auch Negativen Auswirkungen hatte, Gewicht, Größe, Material, Model etc. spielten eine Rolle, und wer die richtigen Teile findet und zusammesetzt, dominierte in der jeweiligen Klasse.Die Teile nutzten sich auch nach diversen Meilen ab, jedes Teil hatte seine eigene Lebensdauer, wie auch im echten Leben. * Chassis-Teile konnte nicht vom Spieler entfernt werden, jedoch konnte man Wagen ohne diese Teile (individuell abmontierte Teile), in den Auktionen erwerben, solche Wagen galten als die seltensten und konnten auch im Sechsstelligen Bereich aufwärts verkauft werden.Alle Wagen konnten ohne Motorhaube auftauchen, die anderen Teile konnten nur bei Wagen der 30er und einigen 40er Modellen abmontiert sein. ** Beim Body ist die komplette Hülle des Wagen gemeint, das bedeutet, man konnte den Körper gegen einen anderen Körper austauschen, tauschen und verkaufen, sofern der Reifenstand der anderen Karosserie passt. Car Class In Motor City Online wurden die Wagen in Fahrzeugklassen unterteilt und jeder Spieler konnte seine Wagen für die jeweiligen Klassen spezialisieren.Die Fahrzeugklasse wurde durch den Body Type, welcher durch das Baujahr definiert wurde und die Power Class, welche durch das Verhältnis von Horsepower:Weight Ratio definiert wurde. Das Spiel hatte das berühmte und echte Prüfstand-Programm von MotionSoftware, das Dyno2000 im Spiel integriert, welches diverse Leistungsdaten ermittelte, und auch die Wageklassen errechnete. 'Strecken' Die Strecken sind in Street, Circuit und Drag aufgeilt, jede Strecke konnte bei Tag, Nacht, Tag-Gewitter und Nacht-Gewitter gefahren werden, jede Strecke war auch für alle Konfigurationen Rückwärts auswählbar. Die Strecken Gastown, Hazard Hollow, Westbrook und Industrial Flats sind Straßenkurse die als Rundkurs befahren werden. thumb|left|Hazard Hollow: Trailer Park Trailerpark.jpg|Trailer Park daisyranch.jpg|Daisy Ranch wood.jpg|Wood Bridge fruit.jpg|Fruit Orchard farm.jpg|Farm & Barn Wissenswertes *''Motor City Online'' hatte einen riesigen Erfolg und erhielt den Gold ''Status. *''Motor City Online erhielt den Best Racing Game Award von der E3 2000. *Motor City Online erhielt den GameSpy Reader's Choice Award, Best of 2001 als PC Sports Game of the Year. *Der Original-Titel sollte'' Need for Speed Motor City'' heißen, wurde aufgrund des Ziels eines neuen Meilensteins geändert. Media thumb|left|300px thumb|left|300px Information Motor City Online is the ultimate persistent-state hot rodding community for gearheads, online racers, and anyone who plain loves cars! Buy, sell and customize cars from the golden age of the American hotrod -- classics, stocks, muscle cars and customs. Create your online persona, meet other motor hounds, and engage in meaningful community events. Build up your character by running a car club, fixing up old beaters, selling your custom paint jobs, or tearing up the streets. Motor City - the place where you build it, race it, and risk it all. In Motor City, you can race against other players online -- wager your pink slip in a back street challenge, or compete for the Motor City Cup in the sanctioned racing circuit. You can truly immerse yourself in a hot rod community -- customize the ultimate tricked-out rod, grow your inventory of cash, cars and authentic high performance auto parts, hang out and chat with fellow car buffs... and race your way to a reputation as the baddest rodder in Motor City. THE PLACE - THE HOTTEST RODS IN THE HOTTEST TOWN *A bustling gearhead haven - an entire city dedicated to building and racing badass American hotrods *Outlaw Racing in back alleys and city streets - challenge others to race for cash or pink slips, beating 'em all to roll on as the new King of the Streets *League Racing on the sanctioned circuit - face off on oval tracks built for speed or on closed off city streets on your way to the Motor City Cup *Deep & detailed economy lets players buy or swap hot rods and car parts from dealerships, parts shops and junkyards *Motor City is alive with the sounds of rockin' & racin' - 20+ tunes on the radio, custom AI character speech, every engine with a unique growl - hundreds of special effects THE COMMUNITY ONLINE - HOTROD HANGOUTS THAT NEVER SLEEP *'Round the clock action with Motor City Online, where you can chat, place wagers, race the league circuits, or run with the bad boys to be king of the road - all with other real people in real time *Meet other drivers as you cruise the neighborhoods - make friends and join car clubs, or challenge punks to pink slip races and smear their rep all over town in your wake *Dynamic economy that changes prices and availability based on supply and demand - be the first to the car lots or to the classified ads, because those deals won't be there for long *Special tournaments and events at the Motor City International Speedway against the cream of the crop, with one prize in mind - Class A Champ of the Motor City League *Catch up on the latest dirt with the Motor City Gazette, your personal newspaper THE GARAGE - A HOME FOR YOUR WHEELS *Your garage is your home turf - the place you work on your rods, store your spare parts and showcase your collection of tricked-out cars *Salvage a "beater" from the junkyard and build it into a high-performance racing machine *Go to your garage to make repairs after an abusive race or make that muscle car into a convertible *Buy auto parts with the cash you've earned from racing, and beef up your car for tougher challenges *Modify your car for different racing conditions (changes in track style, driving surface and weather) - choose from thousands of parts to upgrade your car's look & performance THE CHARACTER - YOUR VIRTUAL LOOK, STYLE & STATS *The game keeps track of everything about you - your cash, your cars, the races you've won and the reputation you've earned in your garage or behind the wheel *In Outlaw Racing: start out as a fresh "Meat" newbie and race your way to hotroddin' "Ace" *In League Racing: make smart modifications to your car and race strategically to raise your standing in the League (the points also carry over onto the street) *Create a unique personality- pick your handle, choose a "look," and make a name for yourself in Motor City THE TECHNOLOGY - THE NEXT KILLER APP *3rd generation Internet technology gives the most stable Internet racing experience imaginable *Feel the road like never before with a dynamic 4 point physics model *Cinematic replay movies using improved camera placement that allows full user customization *6500-poly exteriors show beautifully detailed custom bodies and authentic 1500-poly cockpits for every car *Transparent windows, visible interiors, convertibles, hoods that open, full polygon wheels *Audio system that drives unique sounds for each and every part combination, from engine modifications down to the exhaust pipes. Modify your car and hear the difference